In a device of this type the lever of the connector remains open on hooking of the connector onto the rigid body and only closes when the rigid body exerts an appropriate pressure on an appropriate snap part, thus avoiding having to open and insert the mouthpiece of the connector in the slot of the rigid body which has to be hooked, and also avoiding operating with the same hand in order to open the connector and keep it open.
A connector with snap closure is traditionally formed by a body with a general C shape having a central hole which leads into a front mouthpiece, and a sliding part stressed elastically to perform closure of the connector.
In particular the sliding part is jointed to a manual control part and is actuated in closure by means of an appropriate snap part.
The snap part in turn is provided with a complex system of snap means of hooking with the manual control part and the sliding part.
The presence of a plurality of parts and of a complicated system of connections between the snap part and the remaining parts of the connector may cause jamming thereof due to dust or external agents, and simultaneously restricts the performances thereof in terms of accuracy of the value of the force which permits release of the snap part and consequently closure of the same connector.
A connector of this type thus has an especially complex structure and becomes particularly expensive.
The object of the present invention is that of providing a connector with snap closure which eliminates the disadvantages found with traditional devices and which offers high standards of performances and is found to be reliable, simple, rugged and inexpensive.
Another object of the present invention is that of providing a connector which does not allow accidental opening in the case of impact or rubbing against the rock or the rope.